Squads
by Digital Striker
Summary: The fierce Boys Squad and the furious Girls squad, what happens when they come face to face? And when a murder takes place? Hints of Sorato, Takari, Mimoe and Kenyako.
1. Disco time

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon! But do own this story!

B(boys) Squad:

Matt, Tai-18

Joe-19

Izzy-17

T.K, Davis, Ken-16

Cody-15

G(girls squad):

Sora, Kate-18

Mimi-17

Lizzie-17

Kari, Ashley, Yolie-16

Mary-15

* * *

"Let's go have some _party_!" Tai said excitedly. 

"Yeah let's rock it!" Davis said eagerly.

"Chill out you guys, remember we have some work to do." Joe said.

"Oh please! I am sick and tired of working 24/7!" Tai said dramatically.

"If I remember correctly you two haven't done anything worthwhile." Joe said.

"Absolutely! Tell us one thing that you did worthwhile." Cody said.

"Well I-uh……" Tai trailed off.

"Did nothing." Izzy completed the sentence.

"Oh c'mon! Aren't you guys sick of working?" Davis asked.

"That's a no." Ken said. "And besides do you think Matt would let us go party?"

"Of course he would!" Tai said confidently. "He's my best bud remember?"

"That doesn't matter." Joe said.

"Well it does." Tai protested.

"Excuse me, but don't you think he is our friend too? Izzy asked.

"And don't forget that he's my brother too!" T.K said.

"Remember our deal? It was 'At working time we would work and at partying time we would party.'" Izzy said.

"I guess they already have forgotten about it." T.K stated.

"Uh……you guys are so boring." Tai said with a yawn.

"Yeah!" Davis said.

"Whatever." Ken, T.K, Cody Joe and Izzy said in unison and went back to work.

**15 minutes later**

"Are you guys finished with the work?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but the report would take some time." Izzy said.

"Okay then, pack up boys." Matt said.

"Why? The report is not finished yet." Ken said.

"Doesn't matter. Besides don't you guys want a break?" Matt asked.

"Of course we do!" Tai and Davis shouted.

"A-huh. Let's move it already before I change my mind." Matt said with an evil smirk.

"No no. Just wait a sec bro will you?" T.K said as he stared to pack up all the things with the others.

"All done!" Tai said.

"All set too!" Davis said excitedly.

"Okay then let's roll out!" Matt said with a smile.

Soon everyone was sitting inside their van.

"Where are we going?" Cody asked.

"I don't know you guys tell me." Matt stated.

"Well let's go to the disco!" Tai said.

"Oh yes!" Davis said." And we can do a party over there!"

"Looks like their wish of 'partying' has come true." Ken said.

"Yeah, thankfully it did!" Joe said. "Or they would eat our heads."

"As of I am gonna let em'!" T.K replied.

Everyone laughed, as the headed to the disco.

* * *

"Mimi, are you finished with the work?" Yolie asked.

"Of course I am!" Mimi replied.

"What about you Kari?" Yolie asked.

"All done." Kari said with a smile.

"Great what about you guys?" Yolie asked.

"Don't ask them Yolie ask me." Mary said. "You know Ashley and Kate. They would always wanna a party but no work at all!"

"Sora said that we all have to do work." Yolie said.

"Sorry guys, I didn't felt like working." Kate said.

"We really need a time out." Ashley said.

"Do you guys ever think about something else rather then 'time out'?" Kari asked. "Well look it Mimi she loves partying, but at least she works when it is necessary."

"I hate to break it up to you guys, but I seriously think we need a 'time out'." Mimi said.

"Go ahead have a time out but then don't start complaining to us when Sora doesn't find any work done by you guys." Lizzie said.

"Jeez……don't sweat it Lizzie!" Kate said.

"Am not!" Lizzie responded.

"Look guys there is a little work left, lets just finish it already, and then we can have a 'time out'." Lizzie said.

"Yup!" Yolie, Kari and Mary agreed.

"Alright." Mimi, Ashley and Kate said with a bored expression.

**15 minutes later**

"Everything done?" Sora asked.

"Yeah……it is actually." Lizzie said.

"Good!" Sora said. "So you guys wanna have a 'time out'?"

"YEAH!" Mimi, Ashley and Kate shouted in unison.

"What about you guys?" Sora asked Kari, Lizzie, Mary and Yolie.

"Actually the work is not completely completed." Kari said.

"We need a little more time." Yolie said.

"Do that tomorrow." Sora said.

"Well why not now?" Mary asked.

"Don't you guys want to have a time out?" Sora asked.

"Yeah……but the work……" Lizzie trailed off.

"Okay then continue with your work." Sora said.

"Oh no no, I was just joking." Lizzie said.

"Okay then pack it up girls." Sora said.

Everyone started to pick their things up and then they went in the van.

"Any clue to where we are off to?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. You guys tell me." Sora said.

"Hey how about we hit the disco?" Kate said excitedly.

"Of course, we could have a_ party_!" Mimi responded.

"Mimi you are brilliant!" Ashley said.

"It looks like that they have never been to disco." Yolie said.

"They get a little too excited." Kari said.

"Cut the little part. Thankfully they won't bother annoying us." Lizzie replied.

"Exactly." Kari said. "Leave them to party and the next thing you know is BANG!"

Everyone started to laughed, as the headed to the disco.

* * *

Hope you like it till here! 


	2. A fight at the disco

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon! But do own this story!

(boys) Squad:

Matt, Tai-18

Joe-19

Izzy-17

T.K, Davis, Ken-16

Cody-15

G(girls squad):

Sora, Kate-18

Mimi-17

Lizzie-17

Kari, Ashley, Yolie-16

Mary-15

* * *

It took a little while for Matt and the others to reach the disco. As soon as the reached the disco Tai and Davis rushed inside, ignoring the glares that were given them by the other people.

"Gosh it's not like that the disco is running." Joe said as he entered along with the others in the disco.

"For them it certainly is running!" Izzy said.

"Cut the crap and let's start to party!" Tai said enthusiastically.

"Why don't you just shut up Tai and quit giving as orders." Joe said.

"Tai we better not waste our beautiful time, especially when we have to start a party, chances like these are not always given." Davis said.

"Go ahead, besides we don't wanna waste our beautiful time either." T.K said.

"Shut--" Davis was about to complete his sentence when Matt broke in and said,

"Why don't you all shut up? We are here to do some fun or at least have a break, and you guys start to fight out of nowhere. If this continues then we all have to head back."

"But Matt--" Tai protested.

"No buts Tai my order is an order." Matt said with a serious tone.

"Fine" Tai stated simply.

"Now that's settle I want everyone to stay close to each other, understood?" Matt asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

"Let's get this party started!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

"Wow this is a perfect place for a perfect party!" Ashley said excitedly. Mimi and Kate nodded.

"Here we go again." Mary whispered in Kari's ear.

"Well I think they are right. I mean c'mon it's such a good place!" Yolie said excitedly.

"Wait wait wait wait…now you are actually taking their side?" Lizzie asked.

"Umm…no or maybe yea, but guys c'mon aren't we here to party? Isn't that right Sora?" Yolie turned her head to so that she could face Sora.

"Well that's right but, remember guys, don't fight and stay together. Last time we partied and you guys got busted, this time nothing like that should happen. Okay?" Sora asked as she eyed everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay let's start this!" Sora said.

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed.

The party was surprisingly going well. Mary, Lizzie and Kari who were against to go to the disco, were now enjoying themselves as well. Sora on the other hand was just happy to so see others enjoying.

"So far so good, no sign of trouble." Lizzie informed Sora.

"Yeah that's a good news." Sora said. Sora, Lizzie, Mary and Kari were sitting at the nearest table to the dance floor, eyeing Yolie, Ashley, Mimi and Kate who were not dunk yet and were dancing non-stop.

Not far enough, Matt and the others were sitting at a table and were talking on random topics.

"Hey Davis let's go get a real drink." Tai said.

"Sure." Davis said and both of them headed towards the bar.

"What does Tai means by real drinks?" Cody asked.

"Don't know, maybe its better if Ken you and Joe stay with those two. Who knows what they might do next." Matt said.

"Alright." Ken said as he and Joe went towards the bar.

**Ten minutes later **

Tai along with Davis, Joe and Ken were half drunk. Joe and Ken were refusing to drink but Tai made them drink and they still were sitting at the bar and laughing like idiots.

"Hey I am going to the wash room does anyone wanna come with me?" Tai asked.

"I wanna!" Davis raised his hand.

"Okay then come quick or me and Ken will drink your drinks!" Joe said with a smirk.

"Yeah that would be cool!" Ken said with a same smirk as Joe had.

"Okay okay we would!" Tai said, with that Tai and Davis left the bar.

When they were half way to the wash room, Tai collided hardly with someone sending him and the other person on the ground. It turned out to be none other then Kate who was with Ashley.

"What the f-" Tai was about to say when the other person spoke,

"Watch where you are going, you idiot." Kate said as Ashley helped her up.

"You watch where you are going, you fool!" Tai said as Davis helped him to stand up.

"Watch your tongue you idiot." Kate said.

"Or what, gonna call my mommy? Oooooo I'm so scared!" Tai said sarcastically.

"Even better I'm gonna kick your a !" Kate said.

"Really, I would love to see that happen." Tai mocked. Out of nowhere Kate kicked him hard on his a , which made Tai cry in pain and fell on the floor and Kate to give a smile of triumph. Tai some how got up with the help of Davis.

"Are you all right Tai?" Davis asked.

"Does it looks like?" Tai said as he was still wincing in pain.

"You fool how dare you kick him?" Davis said angrily.

"What? Do you want me to do that same thing to you too?" This time Ashley replied.

"No Ashley, they are actually losers, let's just not waste any of our time with people like em'." Kate said as she turned around to leave, until a strong hand grasped her arm.

"What the hell do you want haven't you got enough or are you just asking for some more cuz I'll be glad to do it again!" Kate said angrily.

"My my, little girl is getting angry. Aww…" Tai mocked still holding Kate's arm.

Kate got enough of him so she kicked at his shin, which made Tai jump up and down.

"Why you little!" Tai said as he was about to hit her when Davis held him from his waist so that he could not punch her.

"That should take care of him." Kate and Ashley were about to leave when Tai said,

"Chickens, running away like cowards!" Tai teased.

"Oh yeah I'll show him!" Kate said angrily and was about to punch him, until Ashley held Kate from her waist so that she could not punch Tai.

"Leave him alone Kate when you know he's a big jerk." Ashley said as she was still trying hard not to let go of Kate's waist.

"Yeah she's a big jerk herself so just let it go man!" Davis said as he was doing the same thing, holding Tai's waist.

"WHAT?!" Ashley and Davis shouted in unison. Finally they both let it go of their friend's waist and came face to face each other.

"What you called Kate a jerk?" Ashley yelled.

"So what if I did, you called Tai a jerk." Davis said.

"Well the truth is I don't need to call him jerk when I know very well that you both are the biggest jerks!" Ashley said with a smirk.

"Really? I'll show." Davis said.

Four of them started to fight each other when Ken, Joe, Mimi and Yolie ran towards there friends to stop the fight. But the fight went just worst when Yolie and Ken and Joe and Mimi started to fight each other. Pretty soon everyone in the disco surrounded them. Sora along with Kari, Mary and Lizzie and Matt along with T.K, Cody and Izzy went to see what was the commotion all about. They were shocked when they found out that there friends were fighting. They tried to stop the fight but no one listened to them, until,

"STOP IT!" Sora and Matt shouted so loud that all of them stopped to fight and the music was stopped too.

"What the heck is this all about?" Sora said angrily.

"Yeah, what do you guys think you are doing?" Matt said angrily too.

No one replied. The manager of the disco came and said,

"Excuse me but what is all this commotion about?" The manager asked, "And why is everyone standing over here?"

Everyone went to whatever they were doing and the loud music started to play again.

"Err…it's just nothing too serious." Matt said.

"Yeah are friends just got into a little fight that's it." Sora said nervously.

"By the looks of it, it wasn't so 'little' as you speak of, but I am letting all of you go this time, and if anything like this happens again, then I am afraid that I have to throw you immature people out, is that clear?" The manager asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied. The manager left and no one spoke until Mimi said,

"Who does he thinks he calls immature?"

"Yeah, I mean he ain't seen nothing yet." Kate said agreeing with Mimi.

"Both of you just keep your mouth shut, in fact all four of you do the same thing." Sora said.

"Why don't you guys do the same huh?" Matt said to his friends.

"Now tell me why did you started to fight?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I think I would like to know that too." Matt said referring to his friends.

After a while all of them explained the whole situation. Sora scolded her friends and the allowed them to do some more fun and Matt did the same. After a while Sora went to Matt and apologized for her friends mistakes.

"Seriously you don't need to apologize, my friends did the same too and I should be the one to apologize for their mistakes."

"It's okay, looks like we really do need to keep an eye on them." Sora said.

"Yeah I just told them to stay together and not to do anything stupid but look what they did."

"I told them the same thing too, but boy they sure did create a lot of mess."

"Funny isn't it? We are talking continuously for past five minutes that we don't even know each others name."

"Yeah you are right, hi my name is Sora, nice to meet you." Sora said as she extended her hand towards Matt.

"Hello my name is Matt, nice to meet you too." Matt said as she shook her hand.

"I think you are only the one in your friends group who has common sense."

"Well yeah, and the same thing goes for you too."

"A huh, that's true, okay Matt I believe I must be leaving now, it was really nice meeting you. I hope we meet again some day."

"Yeah you better leave, it was great meeting you too and I hope as well that we meet again someday Sora."

"Bye."

"Bye." With that the two of them headed towards their friends and then went straight to their homes.

* * *

Here you go with the second chapter!! Do review!! 


	3. A new mission with a surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon! But do own this story!

(boys) Squad:

Matt, Tai-18

Joe-19

Izzy-17

T.K, Davis, Ken-16

Cody-15

G(girls squad):

Sora, Kate-18

Mimi-17

Lizzie-17

Kari, Ashley, Yolie-16

Mary-15

* * *

**Next Day**

After the events of the last night, everyone was tired. It was 11 am and Sora decided to wake up.

_Boy, last night was totally fun! URGH! Why does my head feel like, as if it was ran over by a truck? I seriously need to sleep early these days. _Sora thought, as she was making her breakfast.

"Hey Sora!" said Lizzie.

"Hey…" Sora replied.

"What are you making?" Lizzie asked.

"The same…bacon and tea."

"Oh."

"Good morning!" said Kari and the others as they entered in the kitchen.

"Good morning to you guys too!" Sora and Lizzie said.

"Urgh! Can anybody explain that why is my stupid head throbbing with damn pain?" Kate asked as she shook her head.

"Talk about pain, I am having a headache!" Ashley said.

"Yeah me too!" Mimi added.

"That's because you guys drank a lot last night." Sora said.

"No wonder my head is paining too!" Kari said.

"Mine too, but I don't remember anything, except the fight we had and Sora's scolding." Yolie replied.

"Yeah!" agreed Kari, Kate, Mimi and Ashley.

"I think they might have forgotten one more thing." Lizzie said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Kate asked.

"Dancing-"

"With guys." Sora added.

"With who?" Ashley asked.

"With guys!" Sora and Lizzie said in a singing tone.

"Really? With which cutie did I danced?" Mimi asked with a beam.

Sora and Lizze looked at each other and then they broke into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny about that? Mimi asked angrily.

"The funny thing about that is…" Lizzie said who was continuously laughing and was clutching her stomach from all the pain that was caused by the laughing.

"That you were dancing with those same guys, who you fought with." Sora completed as she had managed to stop laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mimi and the others say in unison.

"No we are not!" Lizzie said.

"Yeah…you guys looked like carefree." Sora said.

"Even if that was true…that dance didn't mean anything to me!" Ashley said.

"Neither to me!" Kate said.

"Nor me!" Yolie said.

"Yeah me too!" Kari said.

"Hey Kari why are you so angry? I mean you didn't fight with that guy." Lizzie said.

"Well I…uh……" Kari stuttered as she blushed, "Don't care if he fought with me or not! But his friends did fight them." Kari said as she pointed Mimi, Yolie, Kate and Ashley.

"That doesn't matter. Anyway let's just keep this behind us okay?" Sora said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"So Sora did you found any guy to talk or dance with?" Mimi asked sweetly.

"Mimi why do you even bother—" Sora was cut off when Lizzie said with a wink,

"Of course she did! Isn't that right Sora?" Sora gave Lizzie a death glare before she started to drink her tea.

"Is that true Sora?" Kate asked excitedly.

"What's his name?" Ashley asked.

"What does he look like?" Yolie asked.

"Is he cute?" Mimi asked.

"Is he awesome?" Kari asked.

Sora didn't not reply to any of these questions, instead she went near the sink and dumped her mug and plate and then went to her room before saying,

"Get ready for work in ten minutes guys."

Everyone groaned, and resumed their breakfast.

"Sora is so gonna be mad at us!" Mimi said as the others nodded.

* * *

"Hey guys wake up already!" Matt shouted at his friends, who were sleeping as if there was no tomorrow.

"Don't bother Matt." Joe said as he was cleaning his glasses with his shirt, "Even if a tornado hit this house, they won't even bother to get up!"

"We'll see about that!" with these words Matt, went in the washroom, took a bucket and filled it with ice cold water.

About 1 minute later screams and groans were heard, everyone woke up at the same time and started to glare Matt and Joe who were laughing their heads-off.

"What the hell was that for?" Tai shouted.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"That was for not waking up, when I tried to wake you guys up." Matt said with coldness in his voice.

"Umm…what's going on here?" Cody said as he peaked inside the room.

"Dude the whole house shook from the shouts." Izzy said who was standing next to Joe, "and why are you guys wet?"

"Well if it wasn't for _Matt _over here, throwing ice cold water on us, we would be sleeping peacefully." Tai said with matter-of–fact tone.

"Do you realize what time is it?" Joe asked, "It's 11:30 am."

"What?!"

"You heard him, now go get ready! At exact 12 we would leave for work." Matt said.

Tai was about to protest when Matt said,

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

With that, Matt, Joe, Cody and Izzy exited the room.

"Wonder what hit him today." Davis said.

"Yeah, my bro never used to shout this hard." T.K said.

"Well get ready before he show us his aggressiveness!" Ken said.

"Ha, I don't think so!" Tai said with a laugh.

"Whatever, I am going out for breakfast." Ken said as he exited the room.

"Wait for me!" T.K yelled and ran outside.

"Sheesh what's with these people today?" Davis asked.

"Don't know." Tai answered.

**25 Minutes later**

Everyone was ready to go out for work until Matt's cell phone rang. He talked for about two minutes and then he said to the others,

"Looks like we have a new mission, guys."

* * *

"Tell me again that where are we going?" Mimi asked.

"We are going to the head office." Yolie said.

"But why?" Kate questioned.

"Cuz' Commander Ben called us." Kari replied.

"Wonder what he wants." Ashley said.

"I think we have new mission." Lizzie said.

"Wait a second, where's Mary?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since morning." Yolie said.

"She's at the office." Sora said.

"And what is she doing there?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know, she said the Commander Ben wanted her early in the office." replied Sora.

"Aww…poor her! Commander Ben should have left her alone." Mimi said.

"Hey guys we are here!" Kari announced.

They all want inside the huge office which was painted white and black. The reception desk was placed in front of them. There was also a room and a waiting room too. An elevator was placed a little further from the staircase and there was a long hallway. They all went in the hallway and passed through from all the busy and not to mention noisy people. They turned right and entered into a new room which was also a huge one. Over there was Mary who was sitting on the sofa in front of the window.

"Hey guys. Looks like you are late." Mary said.

"Yeah…we tried but couldn't make it." Yolie said sheepishly.

"More like they couldn't." Lizzie said as she pointed towards Kate, Ashley and Mimi.

"Ha-ha very funny." Kate said as she faked a laugh.

"What's so funny?" a new voice said.

All the girls turned around to come face to face with Commander Ben. Everyone quick as a flash made a horizontal line in front of their commander.

"Nothing sir." Ashley said quickly.

"Good. You'll be wondering why I called you all over here." Commander Ben said as he was pacing back and forth.

"Yes Sir." Everyone said in unison.

"Well…there is a new mission assigned for you all. I know you all just finished with the previous mission, but this mission is really very important and we needed the G squad immediately."

"Sir what is so 'important' about this mission?" Sora asked.

"This mission is different from the entire previous mission you have been through. In this mission you will be needing help."

"Help? But Sir can't we do this on our own?" Sora asked.

"No. This mission is really very dangerous and we need The G Squad to be saved and sound. That is why we have sought help from one of the finest people or should I say a finest squad."

"Sir may I ask who is this _finest squad_?" Sora asked again.

"Yes you can. G Squad, I present you the B Squad." Commander Ben said as he pointed towards the B Squad. Everyone looked at where Commander Ben was pointing. And then they gasped as they came face to face with the same people who they fought last night at the club.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison including the B Squad.

* * *

It's been a while since I haven't updated the story, because I was really busy. Anyway I hope you liked the third chapter!! Don't forget to review!!


	4. Mission Accepted

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon! But do own this story!

* * *

**Previously:**

"No. This mission is really very dangerous and we need The G Squad to be saved and sound. That is why we have sought help from one of the finest people or should I say a finest squad."

"Sir may I ask who is this _finest squad_?" Sora asked again.

"Yes you can. G Squad, I present you the B Squad." Commander Ben said as he pointed towards the B Squad. Everyone looked at where Commander Ben was pointing. And then they gasped as they came face to face with the same people who they fought last night at the club.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison including the B Squad.

Everyone was paralyzed, there was a pin drop silence, and not a word was uttered from anyone. It seemed like an hour when Commander Ben decided to speak up,

"I take that as 'you have met each other.'"

"A-huh, believe me, it was not even a pleasant one." Mary muttered.

"Sir, you can't be serious." Kate grumbled.

"Definitely!" Ashley groaned.

"Yeah, you can't be serious Sir!" Tai grunted.

"Totally!" Davis agreed.

"Candidates! Tell me one time when I am not serious!" Commander Ben said angrily, as he stared at all of the people standing in front of him, "I won't tolerate this type of behavior, especially from the best squads!"

"Sir I am really sorry for this kind of behavior." Sora apologized quickly.

"Sir me too!" Matt said.

"It's fine. In future I won't expect this kind of behavior again! Understand?" Commander Ben said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Everyone said.

"Candidates, listen carefully, as I inform you that this mission is a different mission from all the others you have faced, this mission will be the dangerous of them all. In order to keep our both squads save, the head of department, including me, has decided that we will pair all of you up. The list which includes your partners should be arriving soon enough."

As if this was the cue, the door was opened and one of the candidates came and handed over a sheet of paper to Commander Ben. Then he saluted Commander Ben and went to continue with his work. Everyone was curious, that who they will be paired up with.

"Okay, so the partners are as the follows:

Mary and Cody,

Ashley and Davis,

Kari and T.K,

Yolie and Ken,

Lizzie and Izzy,

Mimi and Joe,

Kate and Tai,

And finally, Sora and Matt."

Commander Ben looked up to see the faces of the candidates. The look on their faces was nervousness, confuses and most of all angriness. Everyone wanted to argue but they all knew that what would be the consequences, so they decided to drop it off instead.

"By the looks on your faces, I can tell that there is a strong disagreement, but candidates, you should learn to have some changes. At first your disapproval will be your opinion, but slowly when the right time arrives, you will approve it. This is not only it, candidates; you should know that this is right for you, as we do not want the worst for you. Any questions that are lingering in your minds are going to be answered accordingly. You may speak if you have any of them."

No one spoke. It was sure that there were thousands or even millions of questions that were needed to be answered but still no one spoke.

"I see that there are no questions. Good enough. Matt and Sora, as you two are the leaders of your squads, so the head of department has not assigned a specific leader for this mission. You both have the responsibilities not only of this mission but of your squad's safety."

"Sir I grantee that no one will get hurt through out this misson." Mat said.

"Yes Sir I grantee that too." Sora agreed.

"Very well then. Since this mission is not to be discussed over here, Izzy and Lizzie will have all the details of this mission most probably by today. Any further questions can be answered. Okay then I wish you all the best of luck and any help required for this mission will be granted by us."

"Thank you sir!" Matt and Sora said.

"Off you go." Commander Ben said.

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone saluted their commander and went outside the office quietly.

Everyone knew that it was not the right time to argue. When Commander Ben makes up his mind, there is no way in the world he's, going to change it. It was pointless to whine, what is done, is done. No turning back. At least that is what they are taught about. Besides, turning back makes a squad look, weak, worthless and pathetic. And there is no way that they are going to put, their squad's reputation in stake.

Now, all they have to do is get along. Easy? Hell no!

* * *

Yeah..yeah I know a short chapter. But I can't help it, since I'm pretty much busy with my school! Anyway, hope you like the chapter, don't forget to review!


End file.
